1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed toward pressure relief apparatus, and particularly over-pressure relief apparatus for use in sanitary applications, comprising a rupture disc, disc support member, and a pliable sealing gasket. The disc support member includes one or more relief areas, that may comprise, for example, apertures or pockets, surrounding the primary central opening that are capable of accommodating at least a portion of the gasket material as it is displaced during installation within the pressure relief apparatus. By this accommodation, the sealing characteristics of the disc are improved and case of installation is maintained while gasket material is prevented from encroaching upon the rupturable portion of the rupture disc and altering its burst characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,460 is directed toward an exemplary rupture disc system comprising a reverse-buckling rupture disc and a support ring configured to prevent fragmentation of the disc upon reversal and opening of the disc. As shown in FIG. 6, the support ring is essentially a continuous ring including only a central opening for permitting fluid passage upon opening of the disc.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,576 is directed toward a sanitary rupture disc apparatus having a relatively large central rupturable portion relative to the entire disc diameter. The apparatus further comprises a gasket disposed around the outer periphery of the disc to provide a seal upon installation of the disc between adjacent housing sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,420 is also directed toward a sanitary rupture disc assembly comprising a, reverse-acting rupture disc and an annular body. The sanitary rupture disc includes a discrete segment on the bulged section thereof that has been work hardened. Upon exposure to an over-pressure condition, reversal of the bulged section commences at the work-hardened segment.